TBOL: The biggest wish of all
by Magicphoenixstonedra
Summary: A wish that should have never been granted, granted. Now Valentina Sanchez must journey into the lands of death and pass various trails in order to save her brother from being forgotten forever, all in one day. Though not without the help of her trusty camel Spitty, and Pequena, ruler of the land of the young. Will she succeed? Or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was raining heavily on the group of children, but they still continued on walking towards the museum, where something special awaited them.

With great hast a strange blue cat with a red tipped feather on her head, ran straight towards the secret entrance, seeking shelter from the cold and wet rain. While she sat there, a group of children soon came into view, walking up the steps. _Strange… _she thought, since today the museum was closed, due to the harsh weather but that apparently didn't matter to them. The strangest thing was that instead of heading towards the museum doors, they turned right, towards the secret entrance of which where she now sat at.

Suddenly the Goth kid, or she assumed by his long purple hair and black rain coat, came running towards the entrance, along with his other friends. When they finally got to the entrance they began to feel for it, but when it couldn't be found they all took a few steps back and starred at the wall in confusion. This only made her laugh.

"Hey, isn't this where it was when we came here the first time?" asked a girl with some-what short black hair, and a purple rain coat.

"I'm pretty sure it was here….." answered the Goth boy

"Then why can't we find it?" said a boy with very short curly brown hair, and orange rain coat, a bit annoyed at not finding the entrance.

"I know! I know!" came an energetic, and high voice which belonged to the youngest of group, a little girl with curly locks of golden hair in a apple red rain coat, who was jumping up and down with excitement "Maybe only La Muerte can open it" she said

This made them all go silent with realization at the most obvious answer.

Breaking the silence "So then we can't listen to another story from the book of life again?" said the boy in the orange rain coat. She caught a hint of sadness in his voice, making her frown a bit.

"And so all that planning…and us running through all this rain….all for nothing?" stated sadly the girl in purple.

Her ears suddenly felt heavy.

Then the little girl with golden locks began to slip a tear or two down her slightly pink cheeks. "So no La Muerte..? No Manolo…. No Maria or….even San Angel….?" She asked, tears beginning to form.

This shot her right in the heart.

"I guess not…" said the older girl, who had taken in the little girl's hand, moving her away from the wall and towards the others.

_Either I'm going to get into big trouble, or hate myself for the rest of my life if I don't do this…._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Wait!" came the voice of a child

When they turned around to see who it was, the only person around was a blue cat with a red tipped feather.

"If you want to her another story" said the cat "Then follow me" and without another word, gave a quick snap of her paws and ran into the wall, and down the dimly lit hall.

The children just stood there with their mouths touching the ground, unable to comprehend what had just happened, until suddenly the little girl in red ran into the wall, trying to follow the blue talking cat.

"Sasha!" they all called, and ran after her.

Just as soon as they came in they began to slow down their pace, all trying their hardest not to freak out or scream in excitement.

Turning his head left and right the Goth boy said "I can't believe we found it…" in aw

"More like the cat found it" corrected the purple rain coat girl

"Hey speaking about cats" came the curly brown haired boy "Where's the one that Sasha was following?"

Answering his question was a bright light ahead, and the constant sound of giggling.

"There!" called out the Goth boy, as he ran ahead of the others.

"Hey wait up!"

Soon they caught up to him but when they did, he was frozen in place and staring straight ahead. They all soon began to follow his gaze and became stiff. Right in front of them was Sasha standing next to a pale rose Quetzalcoatl, with majestic rainbow colored wings and feathers, one great big one on her head, and another on her tail. And hanging around her neck was a red heart with a pair of black wings.

The strange thing that they noticed about her was her size, she was no bigger than Sasha, and her eyes were out lined with yellow petals, and had red skull shaped pupils.

Both finally noticing the group turned towards them; Sasha with a big grin and the Quetzalcoatl with a smile.

"Finally!" she said childishly "I mean what took you guys so long huh? Sasha here" she gestured towards Sasha, who grinned only bigger "Was pretty eager to listen to another story from the book of life and" she paused "Where you guys? Because if I recall, you all wanted to hear another one" her smile, replaced with a childish grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It took them a moment to fully process what was happening, and where they were. It still looked the same as when they left, it was still full of vibrant colors. The wall of colorful skulls was still there, and was the statue, the wooden dolls, the mural, and in the center was the book of life, the very thing here they came to see.

"So wait" started the Goth boy "You…whoever you are, are going to tell us a story?" he finished, looking at her suspiciously.

She soon became a bit bashful "Oh, sorry" she said "Where are my manners? Well" She clasped her paws "My name is Pequena or as most like to call me, the wish granter" Pequena said, moving to where the book of life stood, untouched and perfect.

Without another word the children ran towards it, admiring its leathery cover and golden paged perfection.

"So" came Pequena's voice "Who would like to hear a story?" she looked at the Goth boy "How about you Ricky?" she asked, chuckling at his surprised expression

"How did you know my name?" he asked, a bit shocked but amazed

She just gave him a 'really?' look, making him turn red in embarrassment, knowing already the answer.

"Any way, of course I know all your names like Jammie over there" she gestured to the girl the purple rain coat "And dear little Sasha here" she waved at, and received a wave back from the little girl "Also Nicolas" Pequena looked at the boy with blonde hair, who blushed a bit "And finally Santiago" at the mention of his name, the boy with actually chestnut colored brown hair, smiled a bit.

"Wow" was all they could say

This made her chuckle a bit "Now, about that story…" she continued but was interrupted by Ricky

"But wait, where's La Muerte?" he asked

"Ya, where is she?" chimed in Santiago

Pequena just blinked at them for a few moments before answering "She took a sick day off" was her answer

They didn't buy it.

She gave a heavy sigh of defeat, and hovered above the children "Look, I'm not supposed to be here or else I'll get in trouble, but I'm making an exception here so just bear with me…..okay?"

After a few moments of thinking it through, they all nodded in agreement.

"Okay but what's the story about?" questioned Ricky

"Oh, oh, will Marie, Manolo, and Joaquin be in this one too?" Sasha asked, jumping up and down with excitement

"Well more like their children, and a wish I should of never granted" she stated, feeling a bit guilty, which caused all her feathers to turn a light shade of purple but soon turned back to normal.

After hearing that they all began to sit down, criss/cross and listening very attentively.

"Alright lady, do your magic!" Ricky and the other children smiled excitedly

She just chuckled "Well, why don't we start from the beginning" and turned the pages of the book


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A small pale rose blur zipped around and through the town of San Angel, towards the bull arena where something unusual was about to happen.

At the rim of the arena where they could get a good view stood both La Muerte and Xibalba. As always La Muerte had her calm and pleasant smile, while Xibalba stood there hunched up on his two head snake cane with a bored expression.

"So" began Xibalba "Where is that little daughter of ours?" he asked a bit harshly

Her smile vanished "Oh will you let her be, it's hard enough granting children's wishes on their birthdays" she turned away from him, arms crossed "And she doesn't need you to add on" she finished

"Well excuse me for being an unsupportive father" Xibalba grunted "But it's just….." he began but stopped himself

"But what?" she asked, slowly turning her head towards him

"Nothing, it's just nothing" he quickly added, moving his eyes to sky then back at the arena

"Oh Balby…." La Muerte whispered with a disappointed tone

"Mamá? Papá?" came a small child's voice, with a bit of a Mexican accent in it

This caused both gods to turn around, only to find a small pale rose colored quetzalcoatl smiling shyly right at them.

At the sight of her daughter, La Muerte's smile came back "Oh mi hija, it's so nice to finally see after all these years" then gave her daughter a warm embrace, her daughter returning the embrace back but loosened her hold to see her father's back turned to them

"Wait a minute!" she turned to see Ricky sitting there with a face of pure shock, along with the other children "So La Muerte and Xibalba are like-"

"Your parents!?" finished Santiago, his mouth agape

"Yes" she simply said, and let out a small chuckle "Now, may we continue?" Pequena gestured to the book

Both Ricky and Santiago nodded, still a bit shocked yet surprisingly content. Pequena just smiled and rolled her eyes at them before turning back to the book.

"Now where was I….oh that's right" she placed her paw almost in the center of the page, and went on reading

Oblivious to a larger dark form that slowly slithered around and through the ancient artifacts, while flicking in and out its long inky green snake like tongue, picking which child it will soon devour.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Pequena loosened her embrace a little, only to see that her father had turned his back towards them.

"Papá….aren't you glad to see me?" she asked, a ting of hope beginning to build in her heart

He didn't say a word. All hope had died, along with her heart.

"Xibalba!" his wife scolded, catching the god off guard

"Uh sure, of course…..I guess…ow!" he stared daggers into his wife, who had so mercilessly elbowed him on his side, hard

"I thought so" she then released herself from her mother's embrace, and slowly glided downward towards the bullfighter's entrance

"Where are you going?" asked La Muerte

Pequena just turned and gave her a weak smile "To grant a wish of course" and with that vanished, leaving a trail of rainbow colored feathers

La Muerte turned to the trail of colored feathers, and her husband, giving him hopeless expression.

"What?" he said defensively

She just vanished into a trail of marigolds, leaving him there alone.

Inside the building she could see the walls were of a plain brown color, with portraits of famous bullfighters hanging on them. She continued to slither further into the building, until she saw the mortal she was looking for, sitting in an old wooden chair.

She was some-what tall with black hair that reached up to her shoulders; big pale brown eyes and a small nose. She also wore a red and yellow dress that reached below her knees, along with red leather boots to match.

_So this is the famous Valentina Sanchez._ Suddenly curiosity took ahold of her, though it was normal for her to be curious around children because each child was different, which amazed her to no extent.

"And so I continued to-" she stopped herself, and turned to Jammie who was raising her hand "Yes Jammie?"

"Ya in the last story didn't they say killing the bull was wrong?" she asked

"Yes"

"So then why are they still killing bulls?" Ricky came in

"Oh they stopped doing that a long time ago" she said with a reassuring smile "Instead, they ride them"

"Really?" Nicolas said in awe

"Yup" crossing her arms in satisfaction

"Cool" came Santiago

Sudden a large serpent jumped from right behind Pequena, scaring them all half to death. Massive black wings spread outward, fangs as large as a sabers hanged from its mouth, ancient Aztec markings in green, red and violate covered its sides; and just like Pequena it had two massive feathers but colored only neon green, and an ancient stone collar with two skulls hanging on its neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Nanahuatl belongs to TotecTripled on DA**

The children hid in fear behind Pequena who was obviously no match for the massive serpent that now was menacingly extending it's violate colored claws towards them.

Pequena just slightly narrowed her eyes and gave a know it all smirk at the serpent "Hello Magga my friend" she greeted

The serpent froze and instantly gave a bored expression at Pequena, and crossed its purple arms, clearly not happy with the small god for revealing its name.

"You just had to say my name didn't you?" she asked "You know how threatening Magga sounds? Not very much thanks to you" she growled, and bared her teeth at the children, making them all jump

Pequena just chuckled and flew over next to the slightly angered black serpent known as Magga.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" she chuckled "But if you don't mine I was actually in the middle of telling a story"

"A story you say…" she said with great interest and a sly grin "Is it the one with that kid Valentina and her camel that spits a lot?" she asked, moving closer to the book

"Wait! There's a camel in this story?" asked Ricky, while the children laughed a bit at his question

Without warning she came face to face with him, causing poor Ricky to fall on his butt.

"Yes, and also a very hideous and powerful Sun Goddess named Nanahuatl" she growled with amusement "Who hates and resents all of mankind! And could possibly end man with the sun if angered" she finished, and swiftly moved behind the book, with a natural smile

The children gasped while little Sasha held tightly on to Jammie's leg, shaking a bit.

"I-i-is that true….can she really do that?" Sasha asked, her voice cracking in fear

"Oh no of course not my dear friend" she glided down to the small blonde's level, giving her a reassuring smile "None of that is true"

All the older kids sighed with relief.

"True she is powerful but she is also kind, humble, forgiving, and very beautiful"

Hearing this they all began to relax and Pequena gave Magga a vicious glare causing the other winged serpent recoil a bit.

With two flaps of her wings was at the book, turning a page.

"Well this is going to be good" Magga purred wickedly, huddling the children together making the kids a bit nervous

She just rolled her eyes "Now as I was saying…"


End file.
